fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikkon
Aikkon to Ensyn Shenlong after becoming a Super Henshin Xeno Summary A Henshin from the destroyed planet of Sino, Aikkon was a prodigy from a very young age, quickly surpassing all those who stood tall enough to challenge him. When his planet was destroyed by the ancient Deity, Lord Zeth; his life became far more complicated than he would have ever intended. He currently finds himself homeless in a far away universe after his own was destroyed in the colossal battle he waged against Xain, a spawn of the hellish Deity, Chaos. While the God that created Universe 15 is rebuilding it, Aikkon has found himself in a tournament against the strongest beings in Universe 9, after challenging a Galactic Assassin that threatened a Planet in Universe 9. Appearance and Personality The Henshin's are a humanoid race that are generally extremely muscular and cold. Aikkon is a hard-shell that will only break if you earn his respect, which is hard to earn. If you do however, you will find a life-long ally with a strong sense of justice. He is around 6'2'' ''with spiky red hair (orange as a SH, white as a SHX) and battle armor that had survived with him for years, he now has a new set of armor. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-A | '''At least' 3-C | High 3-A''' Name: 'Aikkon '''Origin: 'Dragon Soul 'Age: '''41 '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Alien (Henshin), Martial Artist, Deity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, master martial artist, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, resistance to time manipulation, immunity to fire, ice and electricity, immune to mind control, limited telekinesis and telepathy, transformation into his SH and SHX forms, regeneration (Mid-Low). 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level+ '(Stated that his Hyper Flare would destroy over 100 Solar Systems (was only at 40% power) | At least 'Galaxy Level '(Fought evenly against Ensyn Shenlong, who stated he would destroy the 27th West Galaxy in a single blast as a far lesser SH) | 'High Universe Level '(He could destroy all of the Physical Matter in any Universe - stated to have Infinite 3-D Power by Lord Zeth), at least 'High Universe Level '''with his SHX + Unleashing Overload Ultimate Tcata (may have a small degree of 4-D power, as Lord Zeth noted that while this attack destroyed all of Universe 15's space, once of it's timelines was also destroyed) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''in both Travel (crossed all of Universe 15 in 2 minutes in his regular Super Henshin form) and Combat speed (all of Universe 15 was the battle ground for Aikkon's and Xain's battle, they were both flying past planets and jumped from Galaxy to Galaxy in mere seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(moved planet Earth away from Xain's attack when Aikkon was fighting him at base) '''| '''At Least '''Class Y+, likely Pre-Stellar | Stellar '(Moved and threw a Red Supergiant Star) 'Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ | 'At least '''Multi Solar System Class+ '(Destroyed 20 when sleep deprived for a week and at 10% power) '| Multi-Galaxy Class+ '(would have destroyed half of Universe 15 had he not toned down his attack power. His attack instead only destroyed four Galaxy), at least '''Universe Class '''with his Super God Punch (Xain stated that it had the "power to destroy a Universe at the very least" and that it would have had it not collided with him) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class | '''At Least '''Galaxy Level | Universe Level+ '(Survived a universal battle against Xain, who is a 4-D being and took the brunt of one of his strongest attacks) '''Stamina: Godlike Range: Universal Standard Equipment: 'Battle Armor (the first model was crafted inside of the sun, it was destroyed when Universe 15 was. His second version was created by Veques. She stated that it could take as much damage as he could). 'Intelligence: Genius 'in standard knowledge (had an IQ of "at least 178"), '''Supergenius '''in combat and strategy (master of all of Earth's martial arts styles, such a skilled strategist that Lord Zeth said that "his mind in combat is among the greatest I have ever known", made a complete fool of Xain when they were fighting at equal power and was able to best him using his intellect, despite Xain being slightly stronger) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable 'Feats: ''' * Destroyed a Galaxy by punching another guy as a Super Henshin Xeno. * Equaled a character that was more powerful than himself (Xain) by using his mind and intuition. * Destroyed a quarter of Universe 15 in his battle with Xain. * His SHX + Unleashing Overload Ultimate Tcata ignored Xain's time-skip ability, forcing Xain to take the brunt of the attack. It forced him to fall soon after, while also destroying all of Universe 15's physical matter and destroying one of its timelines. * Traveled across an entire Galaxy in 10 seconds in his battle with Ensyn Shenlong. His is LUDICROUSLY more powerful now than he was then. * Survived against a fully 4-Dimensional and more powerful character (Xain) and ended up winning. '''Key: Base Form | Super Henshin | Super Henshin Xeno Notable Attacks and Techniques * Hyper Flare: A red beam of Energy that can be released almost instantly or be charged to release a more powerful attack. He has used this ability in multiple battles and it can be considered his trademark attack. He has a more powerful variation called the Golden Flare '''as a SH and the '''Final Shining Assault/Dual Shining Assault '''in his SHX Form. * '''Stardust Breaker: '''This is an attack that he has only used in his regular SH form against Ensyn Shenlong. He dashes towards his opponent and unleashes a flurry of punches, then kicks him away and gathers some latent energy into an orb and launches it at his opponent. This attack ignores shields if it connects. * '''Burning Shoot: '''A different type of technique that boosts his power by 50% no matter the form he's in. He has trained to sustain the power-up for upwards to an hour. He is surrounded by a fiery aura that combines with his orange or white aura as a SH and a SHX respectively. * '''Energy Volley: '''Unleashes orbs and shots of energy at his opponent. Is very effective against multiple opponents and is very effective against foes with external shields. Can unleash a more powerful and tiring '''Full-Power Energy Volley. The regular version doesn't tire him much so he can usually follow up with a Hyper Flare. * Transformations: 'The Super Henshin form boosts his power by 5000% (x50) and the Super Henshin Xeno form boosts ones power by an additional 400,000% (x400 on top of SH). Has trained to completely negate the stamina issues behind SH and to minimize SHX's stamina issues. * '''Unleashing Overload: '''Boosts his power by 250% no matter his form at the cost of extreme stamina issues. The stamina strain is so great that he can only last for 15 minutes before he can no longer fight. He can end the power-up prematurely by using one of his special attacks (that will be 350% stronger). * '''Ultimate Tcata: '''A massive beam of Energy that Aikkon unleashes from a large orb of Energy that he charges infront of his hands. The attack has Hax against shields and Time Manipulation. It is also his most destructive and powerful ability. * '''Super God Punch: ' Aikkon launches himself towards his opponent with his fist enveloped in yellow energy. The attack can break through most shields and is immune to Time Manipulation. '''Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages